


Right There With You

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Phone Sex, ficlet for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>princess-kurenai asked for Herc/Chuck phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There With You

Chuck doesn't deal well with being alone, and it's only been a day. One too brief phone call three hours ago from his dad to say that he'd landed and was just about to get on a train into the city, just didn't quite cut it. So when the phone rings again, he's on it like a shot, because he knows when it's his dad. Maybe it's after-effects of the drift, maybe it's something else, but he _knows._

"Dad."

"Hey, Chuck. You goin' okay?" 

Herc sounds tired, and Chuck almost tells him to go to sleep and call again when he wakes up, and _it doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night here, I miss you._ But he feels selfish because he's stuck here when he should be there, and he just wants to hear his dad's voice for a while. "I'm good, how was the interview?"

"Would've been better with you there."

Chuck smiles, leaning back against the pillows. Over the line, he can hear Herc doing the same thing - making himself comfortable. He imagines the hotel room, his dad's frustration with the endless pillows on the bed, the sheets tucked in too tightly, the mini-bar probably already raided.

"You have me now. You could... You could tell me what you'd do with me if I was there."

There's a pause on the other end, and Chuck wonders if he's said the wrong thing, but then he hears an exhale and, yeah, that was what he'd been aiming for.

"You in the bedroom?"

"Was watching a movie with Max. It's too quiet here." Chuck sighs, feeling small in the bed because there's too much space either side of him. "Yeah, I'm in bed."

He can almost hear Herc trying to figure out exactly how this is done, and he's tempted to take over but he has just about as much idea as his dad does, and so he waits. Listens to the sound of breathing, until Herc just says "okay. I'm getting undressed, give me a minute. I want you to do the same."

It sounds almost awkward, but Chuck knows it's embarrassment, so he'll do his best to make this easier, and trust his dad to relax enough to enjoy it. He slips one arm out of his t-shirt and switches the phone to that hand while he pulls his arm through the other sleeve.

It's not the same as being undressed by his dad, but he can imagine well enough. He can hear, muffled, Herc taking his shirt off, and pictures the shoulders thick with muscle, every one of the tattoos, the soft trails of hair on his dad's chest, and he can almost feel it under his fingers. 

"Done yet?" Herc asks, low.

"Almost, give me a sec."

Chuck pushes his pyjama bottoms - he didn't get dressed yet, sue him - down and kicks them off, prompting a disgruntled glance from Max, who shuffles to the end of the bed and slowly clambers down off it. "Sorry, buddy," Chuck mutters, lying back again. "Okay." _Now what?_

"I think if you were here, I'd start at your feet," Herc says, and it's slow and uncertain because neither of them are sure yet if they can do this, if it'll work, because it's not the same over the phone and how do they turn each other on when they can't touch, or see? "Kiss them just to make you squirm."

Chuck feels the tickle underneath his skin, pulls one foot up towards his arse, and grins because it's kind of sweet, really. "Evil bastard," he chides, affectionately. 

Herc murmurs agreement, and continues in a lower, rumbling voice that shoots sparks from Chuck's toes up to his dick. "Take my time, we've got all the time in the world... push your knees apart, nice and wide for me. So it almost hurts, but I wouldn't hurt you, Chuck. Never do that-"

"I know, dad," Chuck says, letting his bent leg fall to one side, feeling the conditioned air of the bedroom on his skin and it makes him shiver and he curls his fingers into his thigh, waiting.

"You want my mouth on you, I know you do, want my tongue in your arse, my fingers holding your dick good and tight. _Fuck._ Slick yourself up for me, son." Herc's sounding less unsure as he goes on, and Chuck groans at the command of his tone, reaches blindly for the lube he knows is somewhere on the nightstand.

"You doing the same?" He needs to know.

"Right there with you, don't worry. Tell me when you're ready."

Chuck's fingers close around the bottle and he opens it, pours over his dick and it's a liberal amount - too much, trickling down over his thigh to wet the sheets below - and it's too cool, but it'll soon warm up. "Yeah," he gasps, giving up trying to hold the phone between his ear and his shoulder and taking a second to hit the button for speakerphone. "Yeah, I am," he says again.

Herc's growling voice fills the room now, and Chuck closes his eyes and wraps his hand around his dick at his dad's request, and imagines another in its place. Puts lube-wet fingertips against his thigh like five soft kisses before moving them to massage his balls because Herc tells him that's what he'd do. Suck on them, because he knows it makes Chuck _crazy_ when he does that, pays so much attention to them instead of his dick, and Chuck rolls them and feels heat unfurling at the base of his spine.

" _Dad_ ," he almost whines, needing more.

"I know. Go on, now. You know the way I'd do it."

Chuck nods to the empty room, loosening his grip to touch his dick here and there, because Herc would, he'd always take his sweet time, kiss Chuck's dick from root to tip before taking it into his mouth. Chuck exhales loudly when he finally strokes the circle of his hand down his slick cock, shuddering because although it's not the same, it's as close as he can get right now.

He holds still for a moment, then drags his hand back again, and his toes start to curl because it's too damned slow, it really is. 

"That's it, keep going. I want you to come. For me, Chuck, let me hear you come."

Chuck takes that as his cue to go faster, and he lifts his hips into every stroke, picking up the pace bit by bit until he's biting his lip at the scrape of his dad's beard (his own fingernails, but he can imagine whatever he wants) and he can hear Herc panting and it's fucking good, hot and another few words from the speaker, gravelly and filthy, have him arched and coming in one thick, messy burst.

He can hear the moment Herc comes too, even through his own ragged breathing. Hears the hitch and the soft sound his dad always makes, and something in Chuck's chest gives a lurch and beats hard until everything lapses into silence.

"Love you," Chuck says. Smiles, covering his eyes with his arm. "Shit, dad."

"I'll be home in two days," Herc says, his voice smoother now. "I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Don't go..." Chuck sighs, knowing that as much as he wants his dad to stay on the line, Herc's had a long day and needs to sleep. 

"I'll call you in the morning, I promise. You're beautiful, boy."

"Dad," Chuck snorts, though honestly? He kind of loves it when Herc gets sentimental, and it's good to hear something like that after all the ugliness he's known and felt in himself sometimes.

"Don't fuckin' argue with me. Go clean yourself up. I'm going to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow. And Chuck... love you too."


End file.
